


The Soldier or the Tiger

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/">hydratrashmeme</a><br/>Originally prompted <a href="http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=133451#cmt133451">here</a>.</p>
<p>Prompt: I've read a fair share of pretty hot hydra operatives/WS fics. On one hand I like them a lot, but most of the time i have to ask myself, is it really SAFE? The WS is programmed for violence, I can't buy that he ALWAYS submits without any thought.</p>
<p>So I kind of want Rumlow/WS and other operatives/WS (but this is optional, I mostly want Rumlow) non-con sex, but where the risk of getting their heads taken off is very much present. Still, it's like trying to pet a beautiful tiger knowing it can rip off your jugular if you do it wrong... it's addicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier or the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had so many NSFW tags on anything I've written on AO3 before, please heed the warnings. This is a horrible, porny thing of no redeeming value, I will probably have to write something violently fluffy to counter it. 
> 
> Despite that, I'm still not really sorry. :P Except maybe for the title. Sorry.

**

Rumlow was looking forward to debrief and decommissioning the Asset - the mission was a milk run, just something to break in the new members of the STRIKE team and get the Winter Soldier used to their presence, but it also had great potential to be the most entertaining thing he’d see in a week.

There were eight newbies this run - he didn’t bother remembering their names, since they’ve yet to successfully complete their first real mission. He randomly picked the four he had mentally designated ‘Blondie’, ‘Blondie 2’, ‘Dumbass’ and ‘Chuckles’ after the debrief to help him escort the Soldier for clean-up and stand-down, and mentally deducted points from them when they joked around on the march, almost giddy from their perceived ‘success’.

“Soldier, strip and prepare for cleaning.” Rumlow barked when they reached the decontamination room. “You,” he pointed to Newbie #1, “Hose him down, and you,” that’s newbie #2-4, “guard the doors. I’ll be back in five.”

He marked them down again as he went off to find a technician for the pre-cryo prep. Most of them already forgot all about the doors, mesmerized with watching the Asset drop his gear, then his clothes, with wide-eyes and gaping mouths. Only Dumbass was doggedly following orders and guarding the doors.

“Twenty minutes,” he told one of the lab techs manning the station.

“What’s the hold-up?” the tech asked, frowning. Then his eyes widened. “Oh, no. Newbies?”

Rumlow grinned. “Newbies.”

Even Dumbass wasn’t guarding the door properly when he returned. They were all messing around with the water, trying to get the hose working properly and staring at the Asset equally. It was obvious the Asset had already been doused at some point, since he was standing there like a wet, naked statue with his hair dripping and water streaming in rivulets down his body. The wet and naked probably was causing most of the staring.

Rumlow crossed his arms and waited to be entertained.

“Are we supposed to wash him?” Blondie was whispering.

“The commander said to hose him down,” the other newbie, Chuckles - whose name might actually be Chuck, he wasn’t sure - said, and it sounded like the water started up again. “He didn’t kill us for hitting him with the water the first time, it’s fine.”

He watched as the Soldier stood stoically against the stream, unflinching despite the cold. He watched as the newbies grew bolder, laughing nervously as they hit him in the face with the water a few times, lulled into a sense of security with the Asset’s compliance.

“Man, he’s not even shivering,” Blondie 2 said admiringly. “Fuck, he’s like marble.”

“You can’t pay me enough to stand in this ice shower,” Chuckles muttered. Then grinned. “Hey, isn’t he supposed to be like, absolutely obedient?”

_He can hear you, dumbass_ , Rumlow thought, rolling his eyes. The Asset’s face was blank but Rumlow knew that really didn’t mean anything.

“Yeah...can you imagine getting a piece of this ass? Doing anything you want?”

Rollins had described it as akin to watching a car crash - impossible to look away. Rumlow watched now as Chuckles’ smile turned ugly.

“Fuck, or his mouth. I wouldn’t mind a little bit of lip service to go with the shitty pay.”

The Asset didn’t react when Chuckles waved at the others to turn the water off and circled around him like a shark scenting blood, eyes tracing over muscle and skin like he wanted to take a bite. The posturing was hilarious - Rumlow had once seen the Asset pick out the footsteps of a target in a crowd of twenty, and if Chuckles thought that moving in and out of the Asset’s field of vision would unnerve him, he was in for a nasty surprise.

Chuckles smiled wide and hungry, and reached out to grab a handful of ass.

The fact that he was coming up on the Asset’s right side was the only reason his skull wasn’t caved in when the weapon reacted predictably and backhanded him hard enough to bounce off a wall. Rumlow grimaced as Chuckles fell to the tiled floor in a limp heap. _And another one bites the dust_.

“What the fuck!?” Blondie shrieked as the other conscious newbies all backed up a step. There was the sound of several guns being drawn and cocked. Rumlow deducted more points - that reaction time was glacial, were those idiots even paying attention to the Soldier during the op? “What the fuck was that?!”

The Asset straightened - naked against three highly trained men with guns, and Rumlow would still bet he would be the only one walking out if it came down to that.

Well, as great as that would be to watch, they weren’t exactly swimming in highly trained men, newbies or not, and the Asset came with his own set of issues. Rumlow cleared his throat and smiled when he felt the Asset’s attention shift, ever so slightly, toward him. The conscious newbies at least had the good sense to not point guns at _him_. Blondie #2 even had the good sense to not take his eyes off the Asset. “Soldier, at ease. STRIKE, do we need to have the refresher course on weapons handling again? No?” He nodded toward the Asset. “We’re done here. Come on.”

The Asset turned, still naked but completely unselfconscious, and followed Rumlow.

**

Rollins took one look Rumlow and the Asset behind him and sighed. “I’ll call medical. How many stretchers?”

“Just one.” Rumlow called back. “It’s a good day.”

**

A lifetime ago, his parents had taken him to the zoo: he was obsessed with big cats, and had spent most of the day on tiptoes, leaning against the railing circling their enclosure. His memory of the tigers were the most vivid - the huge felines with their orange and black stripes, lounging in the sun like their cat Mittens, yawning with mouthfuls of sharp teeth but filled with lethal grace when they up and moved.

When their handlers went into the area to feed them, he had held his breath because they were just so _big_ compared to that woman, and it was playful and cute but still scarily effortless, the way they tugged the raw meat out of her hands. One of them rubbed against her and almost knocked her over. Docile for now, but just as likely to rip out their handler’s throats as they were to flop over for belly rubs.

Rumlow had been new to Hydra and the Asset, once upon a time. He was proud to say that he never made the same mistakes as all the new probationary members had regarding Hydra’s Fist.

The Asset wasn’t a person, but he wasn’t just a mindless weapon either. The closest Rumlow could come to was that the Asset was like a wild predator, collared and leashed for now to be pointed at their enemies, but ultimately untamed and dangerous even to the hands that fed it.

**

The pre-cryo prep included a cocktail of drugs and other injections that could take up to three hours to take their course. Given that the Asset usually got erratic when out of cryo freeze for too long, and no one wanted to be trying to restrain the Asset physically for three hours, the scientists and lab techs soon added healthy doses of tranquilizers and sedatives to the cocktail.

There was no such thing as complete safety and absolute obedience with the Asset, but those three hours came the closest.

Rollins was breathing heavily on the other side of the bed, still dressed but with his fly open and cock out, his hand stroking rhythmically. They were only about twenty minutes into the three hours, so Rumlow had cuffed the Asset’s hands behind his back with the highest-rated restraints, just in case.

Chuckles’ grab hadn’t even left a bruise on that perfect ass, and Rumlow groaned as he yanked the Soldier into position, face down and ass up. He took a moment to admire the view of the Asset posed like a bitch in heat, then slicked up one finger - unsanctioned usage aside, Rumlow didn’t doubt for a second that Hydra would make him pay for any sort of damage to their deadliest weapon - and pushed in.

The Asset made a low noise and tried to move away from the invasion, but Rumlow grabbed his hip and made him still. “Fuck, how are you still so tight?” he wondered, thrusting in and out a few times before squeezing more lube on his hand and returning with two fingers. The other man struggled weakly, kicking out, and Rollins grinned as he shifted over and placed a heavy hand on the Asset’s back, pinning him down.

Rumlow grunted, he had seen the Asset toss guys built like brick shithouses with one arm, and now he was helpless under just two hands. Without waiting, he inserted another finger, twisting and thrusting, his own arousal and the power-trip making him a little less concerned about potential retribution from the higher ups for damage. The Asset healed incredibly fast, anyway.

“I want to - “ Rollins leaned forward and ran a hand down the Asset’s thigh before circling the tight rim stretched around Rumlow’s fingers. Rumlow pulled out and the Asset made a high noise when Rollins thrusted his own fingers in. “Fuck.” Rollins breathed.

Rumlow sat back on his heels and got himself ready while Rollins fingerfucked the asset, running his free hand along the soft, sensitive inner thighs, tugging at the still soft penis between the Asset’s legs. It was short work to strip and pump himself a few times as he watched Rollins smack his hands against the ass that got Chuckles his trip to the infirmary, the skin turning pink and hot in the shape of handprints.

“All right,” he gave Rollins a little, friendly shove. “Senior officers first, Rollins.”

The other man moved aside with a grumble. The Asset turned his head, icy blue eyes hazy but venomous as he tried to kick again, to turn over. Rumlow grabbed him by the waist and raised his hips, and Rollins pinned the Asset’s shoulders down. Rumlow let out a low groan as he nudged the head of his cock against the rosy bud of the Soldier’s ass, rubbing over it in a facsimile of fucking for a few seconds before grabbing the base of his dick and pushing the head in.

Immediately, his head fell forward and he moaned again at the vice squeezing around the head of his dick. “Fuck, you’re tight like a virgin,” he growled, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward, wanting to sheathe his cock into more of that delicious, wet heat. “Shit, so good.”

The Asset writhed, trying to move up on the bed, to get away, but Rumlow pushed forward inexorably, pulling out a little before thrusting back in, hard and fast, and just a little deeper. “It’ll feel good soon,” he whispered, pressing in harder against the tight clench of muscle. “You’ll want it. You’ll beg me for it.”

Rollins was breathing hard too, now, stroking himself and touching all of them. Rumlow grunted and his hips jumped when a hand pinched at his nipple, and the Asset made a whimpering noise into the pillow. Rumlow grinned and reached over, curling a hand around the Asset’s neck, pulling until he was sitting up on Rumlow’s cock.

“See? You like it,” he whispered into the Asset’s ear as he thrusted, Rollins’ hand tangling with his as they worked over the Asset’s half-hard cock, his nipples, his balls. It made him startle, an involuntary moan breaking free when Rumlow's thrust went in at just the right angle. “You never remember, but you’re such a little cockslut once we get going.” Rumlow tongued the rim of the Asset’s ear. “Maybe next time we’ll invite the newbies? Hm?”

“...n-no…” The Asset rasped. He was still trying to struggle, but the motions were more sluggish than before. Rumlow released his neck and shoved forward, pulling out and repositioning so he could bury one hand in the Asset’s long hair and hold him face down while he pounded that tight, sweet ass. He relished the muffled squeals and renewed struggling before he let up so the Asset could breathe, hips never stopping.

“Make yourself useful,” Rumlow told Rollins, who was watching the ass-reaming avidly, his own cock hard and leaking. “Make him come and I’ll return the favor.”

Rollins moaned and reached under for the Asset’s cock, smearing the pre-cum and pumping him expertly with a twist near the head. The Asset cried out, clenching and making Rumlow swear and thrust harder, losing control and chasing his own orgasm.

He could feel the Soldier climax because his dick was gripped impossibly tighter, the muscles clenching rhythmically, milking at him and he shouted as he followed, fucking through the convulsions and filling that tight hole with his seed.

Rollins shoved at him and Rumlow fell to the side, breathing hard. The other man pulled the Asset over onto his back and draped his legs over his shoulders before thrusting into where Rumlow was, less than a minute ago. “Oh, fuuuck,” he groaned, hips already moving, his cock forcing its way into the puffy and abused ring of muscle and into the slicked, still tight channel inside. “So hot, so wet…”

Rollins had a thing for sloppy seconds, Rumlow remembered. Made the man stupid to fuck someone already thoroughly used, wet with semen. Didn’t mean that Rumlow didn’t reach over to help hold his legs open. Rumlow put his hand on the Asset’s cock again - it was still hard and red, and he teased at the slit, making the Asset sob from the overstimulation. A trickle of sweat slid down the side of Rollins’ face as he thrusted slow, trying to pace himself.

“I’m gonna fuck you again once he’s done,” Rumlow murmured. “You want that? You do, don’t you?” he squeezed the Asset’s cock, making Rollins groan. “You’re hard again...or, you’re still hard. You love it, don’t you? Next time we’ll bring a gag,” he traced the Asset’s lips with his other hand and the Asset tried to bite him. “Yup, definitely a gag. An O-ring, so we can fuck your pretty mouth.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rollins was chanting, bending forward and starting to lose rhythm. Rumlow grinned when the Asset bit his lip, trying not to whimper as Rumlow redoubled his efforts, stroking the Asset’s cock, rubbing him firmly on the perineum and lifting his leg just enough so that Rollins’ thrusts were hitting his sweet spot.

Rollins flattened himself against the Asset, trapping Rumlow’s hand between their bodies, and bit down hard on the sweaty join of neck and shoulder, making the Asset howl. Rumlow felt a hot, wet gush against his hand and then Rollins was also coming, face red with veins standing out as he ground in and emptied himself in the Asset’s body.

Rumlow glanced at the time and wrestled the Asset over onto his stomach, keying in the code for the restraints. They loosened with a click but the Asset was too far gone to coordinate even a swing, though he tried. Rumlow grinned and tossed the cuffs over the side of the bed. Rollins was watching, still trying to catch his breath, and Rumlow smacked him lightly when his eyes slid shut.

“No sleeping,” he said as he gathered the Asset’s wrists in one hand and straddled his waist. “We’re not done yet.”

**end


End file.
